1. Field
This disclosure relates to a composition useful for preparing a composite, a polymeric composite including a polymerization product of the composition, and articles including the polymer composite.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor nanocrystals, which are also called quantum dots, are a semiconductor material with a nano-sized and crystalline structure, and include hundreds to thousands of atoms.
Since the semiconductor nanocrystals are very small, they have a large surface area per unit volume, and also have a quantum confinement effect. Accordingly, they have unique physicochemical characteristics that differ from the inherent characteristics of a corresponding bulk semiconductor material.
In particular, since optoelectronic properties of nanocrystals may be controlled by adjusting their size, the semiconductor nanocrystals are being actively researched and applied to display devices and biotechnology applications.
Moreover, since the semiconductor nanocrystal does not contain a heavy metal, it has a variety of advantages in that it is environment-friendly and safe for a human body. Therefore, there has been much research on development of a variety of technologies for synthesizing semiconductor nanocrystals having such excellent characteristics and applicability to diverse areas by controlling the size, structure, uniformity, and so forth of the semiconductor nanocrystals.
However, there remains a need for semiconductor nanocrystals having improved properties, such as improved stability, luminous efficacy, color purity, or lifetime, in order to more easily apply the semiconductor nanocrystals to a display device.